


you, clouds, rain

by peachyminhee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Spooning, Thunderstorms, chanhee is best mother, honestly this boy is scared of everything, little spoon sunwoo rise, rated t for swearing wwww, sunwoo is babie, sunwoo is scared of thunderstorms, thunderstorms would just be an add on to a longer list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyminhee/pseuds/peachyminhee
Summary: “What’s wrong? You’re the one who woke me up, dumbass,” Chanhee whispered, still mindful of Eric sleeping in the next bed. When Sunwoo wouldn’t reply, Chanhee frowned, trying to study his dongsaeng’s body language.And then he heard it. A little sniffle only barely noticeable in the silence of the bedroom.or, alternatively: Sunwoo is scared of thunderstorms and wakes Chanhee up at 4 a.m. indirectly asking for snuggles :(
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 285





	you, clouds, rain

Chanhee was having a blissfully dreamless sleep when he felt someone shaking him awake. He let out a tired groan before rolling away from the disturbance, his blanket bunching up awkwardly underneath him.

The shaking came again, a little harder this time. Chanhee blearily opened one eye only to realize that the room was still pitch black.

Oh, come _on_! Who does this guy think he is, waking him up at the dead of night? Road to Kingdom had just finished, and as much as Chanhee was happy about their victory, he was also really, really fucking tired.

“Eric, I swear to God--” Honestly, Chanhee wasn’t completely sure if it was his roommate who was very rudely disturbing his beauty sleep, but he really didn’t care if he was wrong. He just wanted whoever it was to leave him alone.

“Hyung, it’s not Eric.” A low voice cut him off. 

So it was Sunwoo that he would be murdering. (In the morning, of course. Chanhee doubted that he could do much of anything in his half-delirious, sleep-ridden state anyways.) After living with his group for two years or so, Chanhee could easily discern who it was by the rumble of his dongsaeng’s voice.

What Chanhee _didn’t_ notice was the slight tremble in Sunwoo’s voice or the distant rumble of thunder outside their dorm windows.

“Okay then: _Sunwoo_ , I swear to God I’m going to stab you in your left asscheek if you don’t stop shaking me.” Chanhee hissed, the threat came out sharper than he had intended. He felt a little bad after it left his mouth, but he was tired, goddamnit. 

There was a small pause, and Chanhee belatedly heard a muffled crash of lightning from outside. Sunwoo, who was still rooted in his spot, seemed to process what Chanhee had said.

“Okay.”

The word came out like an exhale, far too fast and quiet to have been said by someone like Sunwoo. 

Chanhee did a mental double-take. Sunwoo: a usually loud, rambunctious, and stubborn member was now quiet and… anxious?

As Sunwoo was walking towards the door, another clap of thunder caused the younger boy to noticeably jolt and bump into a dresser.

What?

Oh, right. Sunwoo was scared of thunderstorms.

....

Oh, _shit,_ Sunwoo was scared of thunderstorms!

The sudden revelation alone had Chanhee sitting up, alert and awake. He ran a hand through his hair in a poor attempt to flatten his bedhead before squinting in the darkness to see the red-haired boy’s silhouette. 

Sunwoo’s shoulders were hunched in... pain? Fear? Chanhee wasn’t sure, but he scrambled to say something before the younger would leave.

“Sunwoo, wait.”

The said boy froze, and Chanhee took his silence as an opportunity to kick the covers off of his legs and get out of bed. He started to approach Sunwoo, but the latter seemed to shy away from his gaze, turning his head slightly so the older boy couldn’t see his face. Chanhee laughed softly, but there was no malice behind it. 

“What’s wrong? You’re the one who woke me up, dumbass,” Chanhee whispered, still mindful of Eric sleeping in the next bed. When Sunwoo wouldn’t reply, Chanhee frowned, trying to study his dongsaeng’s body language. 

And then he heard it. A little sniffle only barely noticeable in the silence of the bedroom.

Chanhee’s arm shot out to grab Sunwoo before the younger could back away. The latter let out a small sound of surprise as Chanhee spun him around to look at him directly. 

Just as Chanhee feared, Sunwoo was crying. Fat tears dribbled down his tanned cheeks and his hand pushed down his fringe weakly, as if that would do anything to help hide his vulnerable state.

In moments like these, you’d expect Chanhee to be at a bit of a loss on what to do. But it’s almost too natural, how his hands come up to cup Sunwoo’s cheeks and wipe away his tears.

“Living room?” 

The question is murmured to Sunwoo, whose face is still cupped in Chanhee’s hands. The younger nods weakly and allows himself to be led out of the room as Chanhee laces their fingers together.

\---------

When they reached the living room, Chanhee turned a lamp on to finally get a good, proper look at Sunwoo’s face. He wasn’t crying anymore, but the boy was obviously still distraught, fingers twitching at the sound of rain harshly hitting the windows. His eyes looked tired and bloodshot from crying and--- Chanhee’s heart ached at the thought ---lack of sleep.

Chanhee beckoned Sunwoo to cuddle up to his spot on the couch and to his pleasant surprise, the boy obliged. Once they were situated somewhat, Chanhee took Sunwoo’s hand and stroked his knuckles gently, trying to get him to relax a little.

“Sunwoo, bub,” The petname came easily, and Chanhee could see the blush creeping up the younger boy’s neck, “did you sleep at all since the storm started?” 

Sunwoo squirmed, responding with a soft, “no.” Just when Chanhee was about to say something in response, Sunwoo let out a groan of frustration, a bit of his “normal” self shining through. Twisting away from Chanhee, his hands came up to tug at his red locks, angry tears springing to his eyes again.

“This is so fucking stupid,” he lamented, glaring at the floor before jumping at another clap of thunder. “I’m twenty years old--- I should be over this by now.”

Chanhee’s eyes softened as he gently pried Sunwoo’s hands from where they were gripping his poor hair. The boy looked so lost and above all, tired of everything. If Chanhee was tired a few minutes ago, he could only imagine how Sunwoo was feeling. After all, it was 4 am. (Chanhee had to double-check the clock to make sure).

“Everyone’s scared of something, Sunu. It’s completely okay to be afraid of things.”

Sunwoo looked at Chanhee, visibly unconvinced. Chanhee sighed. This wouldn’t do.

The pink-haired boy stood abruptly, seemingly having come to a solution. He tugged at Sunwoo’s shirt sleeve lightly, signaling him to get up.

“C’mon, bub. Let’s go to sleep.” Sunwoo looks at Chanhee uncertainly, opening his mouth to retort.

“But--”

“No buts. We’ll work something out.”

With careful coaxing from Chanhee, the pair made it to Sunwoo’s bedroom. The older sat on the bed first before beckoning Sunwoo over with a wave of his hand. 

Despite the fact that Chanhee was older than Sunwoo, they were pretty much the exact same height. So, naturally, it was acceptable that Sunwoo could be the little spoon during the improvised cuddle session they had going.

Once Chanhee had Sunwoo’s head below his chin and snuggled into his chest, the older brought his hand up to pet Sunwoo’s hair softly, cooing reassurances every time he would startle from the thunder. 

“Relax,” Chanhee mumbled softly, “I’m not going anywhere.” He felt Sunwoo exhaling slowly into his chest, eliciting a soft smile from Chanhee.

Now that his eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness, he found himself looking fondly at his dongsaeng, who was now curled up comfortably in his arms. The moonlight filtered through the curtains just slightly, lighting up Sunwoo’s bronze skin.

With all the performances and difficult stunts Sunwoo had been doing lately, it was worrying for the other members. (...and Chanhee as well, but this wasn’t about himself.) Road to Kingdom had been stressful for everyone, really. 

As much as Sunwoo liked to act tough and hyung-like, it didn’t change the fact that he was also their maknae along with Eric. It was cute to see him try and be the hyung between Eric, calling the only-slightly-younger member a kid and arguing with him over the littlest things. Sunwoo deserved to be doted on just as much as everyone else doted in Eric, in Chanhee’s opinion.

He looked pretty like this, Chanhee thought suddenly, his fingers carding absentmindedly through the boy’s locks. He could see Sunwoo getting drowsier, if his soft breaths and closing eyes were anything to go by.

Minutes passed, and Sunwoo mumbled something softly, face still smushed into Chanhee’s chest. Chanhee paused his ministrations to listen again.

“What?”

“...Thanks,” Sunwoo repeated, just loud enough for Chanhee to hear. Even when he couldn’t see his face, Chanhee could imagine Sunwoo’s face scrunching up in self-consciousness as he said it. 

Chanhee smiled for what felt like the millionth time that night, and listened for Sunwoo’s breaths to even out before closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!  
> please do leave comments, they really make my day <3  
> i’m always open to some constructive criticism, but please be kind!
> 
> ps. should i try taking some requests? 👀 
> 
> thank you 🥺🥺  
> 


End file.
